Underground Beat
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Out of all the places in the above-ground; Jareth never expected to meet Sarah here, and so our story begins...Drama/Romance/Fantasy/Angst all-in-one
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's time for another Laby FF**

**This one came to me one day when I was talking to a friend from work, and I just happened to bring up this hang out spot me and my ex would go to sometimes, it was like a modern-day beatnik hangout where you'd get really good coffee and random people would come and recite poetry, it was something we both thoroughly enjoyed because everyone had something awesome to contribute yet it was almost always entirely different… Anyway, this is the Sarah/Jareth spin on it.**

**Enjoy!**

"UNDERGROUND BEAT"

It was cloudy and dark again; the skies threatening it's downpour of rain as the dark clouds rolled loudly up in the skies, it was just one of the reasons why he hated the above-ground; why couldn't it just rain already?

He hastily made his way through the busy streets, cars honking, people pushing and shoving, what were all these people doing outside of their homes anyway? The weather was atrocious yet you couldn't fit another person out here… Another reason why he hated the above-ground, but alas he had to be here, it was an uncontrollable urge that pushed him through the crowds of people.

Pitter-Patter

Pitter-Patter

Damn, it started.

He hunched his shoulders forward as the cold droplets began to descend from the skies; he forgot his umbrella, and he certainly couldn't just conjure one out of thin air in front of all these people.

His hair was ruined; damn!  
Even though he knew it didn't matter, she wouldn't see him, she never saw him.

He went from a swift walking pace to an outright jog as he finally saw the small establishment in the corner. The outside did not seem very welcoming, the walls were gray, and the letters were written in a worn out yellow: "Underground Beat"

He couldn't quite understand at first why anyone would be interested in spending time in such a place, but it only took one visit for him to realize it, and he too found himself becoming a regular.

He couldn't really describe what these people were. They weren't really hippies, but they all seemed to be into tree hugging- 'save the earth causes', and it sometimes reflected in their poetry. They were into things like jazz, art, and of course; literature.

When they weren't doing; 'open mic poetry' or 'jazz night' Groups of them could be seen drinking their organic-freshly brewed coffees (which was amazing by the way) Black Indian teas, which were also really good, or some obviously preferred the confinement of solitude, typing away in these monitor type devices; what in the world is wifi anyway?

Some of them described themselves as Vegans? He didn't know what that was, but they seemed to have their own selection of brews and food that he personally found to have a _unique _taste.

Tonight was jazz night however and B-tribe was performing. He thought they were actually very gifted musicians; they had played a song once before that he found himself humming continuously for three days after, yet that wasn't the main reason he frequented the establishment so often.

He took a seat at the table all the way in the back, his usual spot. A girl dressed in a black turtleneck and trousers with ruby red lips came up to him. "Hey Jer, your usual double shot?"

"You know it." He responded as he took off his raincoat, exposing his black sweater and black pants, blending in with the already dark room that seemed to be lit only by the candles on the table and on the walls.

"Dig it." She replied as she scurried away. They always did say such odd ball things…

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he looked over to the left hand corner where she normally sat, and was rewarded with a view of her taking a sip of her coffee; Sarah Williams was alone tonight.

He couldn't help but smirk gratifyingly; that buffoon that she was obviously dating did not appreciate her mind or taste in different culture and diversion.

Even from where he sat, he could sometimes hear him complaining in past occasions: "When are we leaving?" or sometimes he'd yawn successively throughout the evening until she would gather her things in a huff and they'd storm out.

Oh, he certainly understood why she liked this place. It had a very laid back environment and no matter how you came dressed, or who you were with, nobody seemed to be out to judge you. The walls were covered with paintings from various artists throughout human history, and the entertainment was tasteful.

He wondered if she had finally come to her senses and let the fellow go, she obviously deserved someone better, someone like him; but he would wait.

He knew it was just a matter of time before the perfect opportunity came, they would be re-introduced and they could start off on a clean slate so that she could get to know the real Jareth.

"Here's your double shot, anything to eat this evening?"

"Not at the moment, thank you." She nodded and made her way to another table of people that had arrived.  
He observed that he could not distinguish if one of the persons' at the table was male or female, yet no one gave…' _It' _so much as a second glance and he found himself chuckling in amusement. 

"Certainly is different." He said to himself as he picked up his double shot espresso.

He pressed his lips against the small white cup and tilted back slowly. He did not suppress the moan of pleasure; it was absolutely delicious.

**More to come, stay tuned…**


	2. Wanderings

**AN: And now we have; Sarah's perspective… Watch it unfold!**

"WANDERINGS"

Sarah sipped on her Grande Papua New Guinea coffee.

You could tell it was roasted and ground in house; it was by far the best coffee in town.  
A touch of organic cream and two packets of raw sugar was how she took it. She never really went for the mocha-java-latte-macchiato stuff. She had always thought those were fancy devices that other coffee shops used to mask over the inferior quality of the coffee.

She liked things simple; her coffee, her life, which was why she was alone tonight.

She had been going steady with Roger for a few months, but it was painfully obvious that the relationship just wasn't going to prove fruitful in the end. He didn't understand her, and she was tired of putting up a front in order to get him to like her.

She had decided to slowly begin adding him to her routine and the times she tried, it didn't go very well. He had made it painfully clear that he didn't think much about her hangout spots, yet he almost always forced her to attend his football and racing games and would pick a fight when he saw her disinterest.

But at least she wasn't lonely….

At least that's what she kept telling herself until one night they had gone out to dinner and he didn't even try to be subtle about eyeing the cute waitress. Then right in the middle of dinner, he spotted a group of girls he knew and without even excusing himself, got up and began openly flirting, and to add the final straw onto the already deteriorating relationship that was only being held in shambles from her desire to have some sort of male company; He had waltzed back, picked up the check and said: "When the waitress comes back, we'll have her split the bill."

She could actually feel the snap, and that was it.

She blindly fished through her purse and took out a twenty, slammed it on the table and practically ran out of the restaurant.

He ran out, his arms open in a "What did I do?" fashion while shouting. "Do you realize how embarrassing that was?"

Yup, that was the last she would ever see of Roger.

It had not been as painful… Ok, it had not been painful at all. To be honest, being single and without Roger felt extremely liberating and she smiled to herself as she saw the first person climb up on stage. She was a petite girl, wearing what was usually the norm of the people who frequented the establishment: Black turtleneck, black pants, a pair of overly worn Chuck Taylor's, and a black & white beret.

Sarah herself was wearing black pants and a dark emerald sweater that had a color design in the center. Her long silky hair was clipped halfway by a floral ivory pin that had little emerald jewels scattered around it.

Sheets of paper in hand, the girl on stage began to recite poetry.

Her words seemed to soothe the turmoil Sarah had felt previously in her soul. She spoke of hope, friendship, of love… Oh how she longed for it!

Sarah had felt like she was doomed to have any sort of romantic relationship. She sometimes couldn't understand why, she knew that she was attractive but why was it that she only seemed to be attracting losers?

Here she was, 29 years old and most of her friends were already married and raising children of their own. It just wasn't in the cards for her, and that was ok…

Why did it hurt so badly then?

Maybe the king of the goblins who she had met in her youth would come in like a knight in shining armor and whisk her away from her loneliness, and they would live in his ridiculously large castle where she'd be reintroduced to the friends she had made in her youth and she'd live happily ever after!

"HAH!"

She couldn't help but actually laugh out loud at that one, earning her curious stares from the people sitting around her. She didn't really care anymore though, what did it matter if people thought her nutters, she was tired of caring what other people thought of her.

She sat back in her chair, taking another sip of coffee, and even though she was still listening to the charming girl, in the back of her mind thoughts of the underground whirled. _If only…_


	3. That Voice

**AN: I went to an actual poetry coffee bar to get inspiration for this story. The chapters will be short but I promise it to be detailed and exciting!**

"THAT VOICE"

Once the Petite girl was done, she happily hopped off the stage. It was obvious that she was gratified with her work and the audience seemed to be in agreement that she was really good. Her words swirled around Sarah's head as she brushed over key words that had caused her to think deeply about her life and where exactly she was headed and frankly; she didn't really know.

She had arrived in relatively good spirits, looking forward to her time alone at her favorite hang out spot only to find that she needed to get away. B-tribe was up next, damn! they were really good too! but her desire and need to be away from people in general was too overwhelming. Without thinking twice, she got up and swung her handbag over her shoulder. The waitress upon seeing her getting ready to leave walked over to her in a hurry. "Is everything alright Sarah?" Sarah ran a shaky hand over her hair and took a deep breath. "I suddenly don't feel good, I need to leave." She then held out money plus a generous tip. "See you next week." The waitress gave her a concerned look as she walked away. "Thanks Sarah, and take care of yourself!"

As if seeing everything in a blur, Sarah made a hasty retreat. Upon stepping foot out of the establishment and being hit with the cool night air, she gasped and slumped against the wall, taking a minute to compose herself.

Back at the Cafe, Jareth waved down the waitress upon seeing Sarah suddenly leave. "What's up Jer?"  
"That young woman that just left, she looked rather ill, is she alright?"

"I'm not really sure to be perfectly honest, I've never seen her like that, I am rather worried for her especially since she's by herself... Maybe I should go out and check up on her." Jareth suddenly rose up out of his seat. "Allow me."  
The waitress eyed him up and down. "Do you know her Jer?"  
Jareth looked at her, thinking about it for a moment. "You could say that, I'll be right back."

_What in the underground are you doing Jareth? What if you end up making things worse? _Suddenly another voice counterd the previous: _You've been waiting for an opportunity like this haven't you? and now it has come, it's time to take a chance!_

He opened the door and was already looking out at the distance of the streets expecting to see a retreating form only to gasp slightly in shock when he found Sarah leaning against the wall clutching her chest with her eyes closed.

"Miss, are you alright?"

That voice!

The voice that haunted her dreams ever since that fated day, the voice that caused so many different emotions to stir within her. Her cause of happiness, her cause for depression, everything that shook her very being she suddenly heard and she abruptly opened her eyes.


	4. Have We Met?

**AN: David Bowie was so insanely hot in this movie; I know you all agree! This chapter is a tribute to the hotness, enjoy!**

**Oh and.. My apologies for the cliffie, but you have to admit that you smiled a little bit when you saw the new update today.. yes?**

"**HAVE WE MET?"**

Her sharp green eyes darted up to find the voice, her sensation of longing so intense that she was visibly shaking.

"Are you ill Miss?"

She opened her mouth to respond but even though her mind was sending the signal to her vocal chords, she could not speak. She closed her mouth and opened it again to find that there was no sound emerging. This man, could it be?

To some degree she was positive that it was Jareth, he was tall and regal looking despite his ordinary clothes.. Clothes that clung to every muscle on his perfectly sculpted body, and yes; there were certain areas where her eyes lingered for longer periods of time, especially since the pants he wore displayed details that caused the blood to rush to her cheeks, making her very aware that she was now a woman with needs and not a mere child.

Her eyes raked all of him in, the clear porcelain-like skin that she just knew would be smooth to the touch. His soft hair that… Wasn't like she remembered, it was flat and lifeless, but everything else just screamed Jareth. Lastly looking deeply into his mis-matched eyes, oh god it had to be him! But.. what if it wasn't? They would send her off to the looney ward if she suddenly started claiming this man to be the Goblin King, she pictured herself throwing herself at him.

"Goblin King! Oh Goblin King! Take me away to your castle!"

Despite her emotional instability, she somehow laughed at that thought earning her a wide eyed look from the man.

She sighed loudly and placed her hand over her head.

"I'm sorry, I have absolutely no idea what is wrong with me today, it's as if I've lost track of life, reality, life, things of that sort. I know I'm not making a lot of sense and yet, I find that I don't really care anymore."

She was expecting her Jareth look-a-like to make a mad dash back into the establishment, although if she thought about it, the majority of the people who came to this place were kinda weird to begin with. Maybe that was why he laughed out loud at her comment; he had such a gorgeous laugh.

"My dear, Isn't that the reason why most people come here? To get away from reality? After all, reality can be.. so cruel…"

_OH MY GOD! _Her mind screamed. _It had to be him! It just had to!_

He noticed her starring, and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare, it's just that.. When you said that, you.. You reminded me of someone from my past."

"Do I? " Was all he said, and when Sarah saw that a shower of glitter didn't appear, nor was she whisked away to the underground, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"How rude of me, my name is Sarah, Sarah Williams." She finally said after several moments of silence.

"A pleasure Sarah, a beautiful name to match the individual; I'm Jerry, but people call me Jer."

_Wow, even his name starts with a 'J' this is sooo freaky!_

"Well, Thanks so much for having come out to check that I'm ok, I'm sure that I just need to get some rest, I've been stressed out lately and a good night's sleep will have me good as new."

"Would you like me to escort you?" He suddenly stepped forward, not realizing how forward he sounded.

As tempted as she had been, she didn't know who this guy was. The last thing she wanted was to end up in the "Have You Seen Me?" Column of the newspaper just because some cute guy who reminded her of Jareth wanted to escort her home.

He did not fail to pick up her mental struggle despite her decline, maybe there was hope for him after all.

She had started to walk away but then she suddenly turned back around. "Do you come here often?"

Startled a bit by her randomness he stuttered before answering. "I come for open mic poetry and sometimes for jazz night, it depends on who is playing."

"Then no doubt I will see you next week, same day, same time, I'll save you a seat.."

It was more of a question rather than a statement, unsure of how the Jareth-look-alike would respond to her suddenly approach.

He could not keep an equal look of longing from flashing in his eyes, oh yes; Sarah was definitely not a child anymore, and her boldness did not fail to peak his interest.

"Next week it is, I can't wait."

"You should go back and listen to B-tribe, they're really good, if not the best performers that come here."

His head jerked up suddenly, even their taste in music was similar.

It wasn't a question anymore as he watched her walk up the street, he had to have her; it was just a matter of time until she would finally be his.


	5. Cup O Soul

**AN: I have to admit that I didn't really plan for Sarah to be so bold in this story and I have to also admit I kind of like it. I have always been of opinion that the man should chase after the woman and be the one to initiate things but…. Gonna let lose a little bit with this one! Hope you like it. **

**And yes, Sarah's outfit was inspired by the song "Raspberry Beret" by prince.**

Other bits of their conversation was inspired by the documentary "FOOD INC." which was nominated for an academy award in 2010 (If I'm not mistaken)

**As always, I own nothing.**

"**CUP O SOUL"**

The night of, Sarah was scurrying around in her room trying to find an outfit that would make her look good but at the same time not be over the top. As she flung clothes left and right she finally looked up from the mountain of clothes in front of her. "When all else fails, wear black!" And so she did, putting on her black jeans and black sweater. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided that something was missing.

She went back into her closet and scoured top to bottom.

"Scarf? Nah.." She grabbed a wide red belt and put it over herself. "Definitely not!" Then she found a raspberry beret she had forgotten that she even owned. She worked with it, placing it here and there until she finally got it at the right angle, and it looked great!

She went with a lipstick that was the same color as the beret as well as some light eye makeup. She looked over at herself one final time before smiling and letting out a breath she had not realized she had been holding in.

"Well, here I come my Jareth look-a-like!"

OoOo

Jareth was making some preparations of his own as he was trying to decide whether to leave his hair normal and not spiked. He knew that she thought that she had recognized him but the fake name had thrown her off.  
To be frank, he wasn't sure if he would've been able to score the date tonight if he had just come out and told her the truth. He felt that he needed for her to get to know him, the REAL him, and then he'd tell her everything.

So he left his hair just as she had seen it the last time, and looked one final time at his outfit. Boot-leg jeans and a leather jacket fared well on him. He took a deep breath, surprised that he was actually nervous about tonight, and made his way to meet Sarah.

OoOo

Sarah got there first, as she sat at her normal table. Even though she had been there more than a dozen times, it felt different. She was actually excited about being nervous, if that made any sense. She couldn't help but smile as the waitress made her way over to her.

"Hey Sarah, I take it your feeling better?"

"Much!"

"Your usual?"

"Actually… Someone will be joining me tonight."

"Oh god, it's not that Roger guy is it?" Suddenly, the waitress covered her mouth as her eyes sprang wide open.  
"Oh my.. I'm sooo sorry Sarah, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure he's a good enough guy if he's won over your interest."

Sarah laughed, "I actually agree with you on that one, and no it's not him, it's.. Oh, he can tell you himself, here he comes!"

"JER?"

He smirked in response at her mouth hanging open.

"Shock is not a very becoming look for you." The waitress knew what he meant and abruptly shut her mouth.

"I'm sorry, come to think of it, you guys make an awesome couple."

Sarah couldn't help but give Jareth a sly smile, which he hungrily took in.

"Hello Sarah, you look very charming tonight."

Sarah giggled as she tugged at her beret in a playful. "Yes I'm glad you agree." They both laughed together.

"So what are we having today?" The waitress said casually, acting as if she hadn't noticed the flirting, and longing looks. She laid down a couple of menus.

Jareth looked over at Sarah. "Have you eaten yet Sarah?"

"I haven't, what are you going to have?"

"My usual double shot and they make a killer pesto turkey club here."

"Hmmm" Sarah said contemplating. "Are your meats hormone and nitrate free?"

The waitress nodded, "Yup, and we only carry grass fed beef, cruelty-free is the way to go man!"

"Here-here!" Sarah chimed in. "In that case, I'll have your French dip sandwich and uh… What is this drink you have on here that is.."

"Cup O Soul is tonight's special, a lot of the performers drink it. It's pretty much just our fair-trade coffee with almond milk but we get it nice and foamy for you."

"Well, I'm sold; I'll have one of those please." The waitress winked and was off to put in their orders.

"So what was all that about cruelty free?" Jareth asked amused at the exchange between Sarah and the waitress.

"Oh, well most meat packing companies pump the animals full of hormones and chemicals that ultimately end up in our systems, as a result, the animals grow so large that they can hardly stand up and move around. They're constantly in pain and the conditions that they're subjected to during their lifetime is questionable."

"Ok, but one could argue that it doesn't really matter since their end result will all be the same."

Sarah gave him a sly smile. "The same thing could be said of us humans, we're all eventually going to die, so does that mean we should be subjected to cruelty?"

Jareth had never thought of it that way, and in all honesty, he never really cared one way or another, meat is meat and that's it.

"Food should be simple, delicious, and not full of chemicals that eventually make us sick."

He stayed starring at her, contemplating her words while at the same time admiring her beauty. "Indeed you are an amazing individual." He said as if in a daze.

"Don't tease Jerry."

"Indeed I do not tease, I mean it. You have a powerful mind and beauty to match, this is a rare find."

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, if it had been Roger, he would've called her a tree hugging hippie and changed the subject.

She stayed starring at him, at first to see if he really was serious but then her reason changed as she took in his mis-matched eyes, those eyes just like…

She shook her head as if to snap her self out of it.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that, you remind me so much of someone I once knew."

"Yes, that's the second time you mention it, and prey tell, who is this amazing person I remind you so much of?"

A sly smile formed on her lips then, several seconds passed before she answered.  
"I'll tell you if you agree to go to dinner this Friday."

She almost laughed out loud at the shocked expression on his face; it was obvious he wasn't expecting her to say that. Oh this was going to be fun, and she could hardly wait to see where it would go.


	6. Drama

**AN: I think drama is inevitable when it comes to Sarah and Jareth, and so we see it happen in this chapter.**

"**DRAMA"**

Sarah and Jerry had been spending considerable time together since the first night they had dinner together. They ate at different restaurants, went to shows and concerts, one time Sarah had a few friends over and they all cooked a bountiful feast and watched movies. It was that night that her friends had given her their thumbs up as he had been a very charming and easy going person, but there was something that bothered Sarah. It was always present just below the surface, and no matter how she'd try to push it further down, it would always creep back up as if mocking her.

The truth was, she didn't really know that much about him. Sure she knew that he worked for a huge record company, that he was an only child, had a strange fascination with chickens and was an awesome dresser but other then that, he never really disclosed nearly as much as she had, and what exactly were they at this point? He must've known by now that she had a romantic interest in him, didn't he?

She had on occasion thought about being more forward, but at the same time she thought that she had done her part and that if he had wanted things to escalate, he would've surely said something by now. At the same time, she was afraid to talk about it for fear that he'd say: "I like you so much as a friend; we really should keep it that way."

She didn't want him as a flipping friend! She wanted to kiss the face off of him!

It was so frustrating! It seemed that no matter what she did, she would come out losing in the end. What she really needed was some time to herself, a chance to relax and let her thoughts gather.

She looked up the underground beat schedule for the night and saw that 'Jazzy B' was playing tonight, sometimes they had some awesome songs but other times.. eh.. not so much, it wasn't enough to convince her to not pick up the phone and dial Jerry's digits.

"Hey Jer, I'm fine thanks."

"Listen about tonight, would you be terribly upset if I postpone for another time?"

"No, Yes I'm fine, I just.. I'm not really in the mood to be in a room full of crowds and loud music."

"No please go, enjoy yourself, I wouldn't hear of it."

"Yes, I'll call you tomorrow, take care; bye…"

Dial tone…

"Take care.. Take care? Would you listen to the way we say goodbye? It seems.. So incredibly formal, it simply doesn't even feel right."

She slumped on the couch, folding her arms across her chest while her mind went a thousand different directions. She needed to get out of the house, but she wanted to go somewhere calm and peaceful, it was time to pay a visit to her favorite bookstore.

OoOo

Jareth looked within his crystal and saw something was distressing her as she walked along the streets. It would appear she was heading to that bookstore she was so fond of. Even though she had told him to go on to underground beat without her, he was worried about her well being, not to mention that the whole purpose of him even going there in the first place was _always_ to see her.

The thought of this gesture proving his desire to be around her strengthened his resolve. Things had been going far to slow in his opinion, if it were up to him, she would've already been back in the underground and serving as Queen, but he needed this chance so badly, he didn't dare risk pushing her away until he felt that she would be accepting.

He needed to be sure that she had fallen so madly in love with him that there was no way she would turn him away when he finally told her the truth: He was Jareth and not Jerry, and he wanted her to be his.

Sporting a more casual attire than usual, he made his way to the bookstore.

OoOo

Sarah browsed casually through the rows of books, letting her fingers gently trace the spines as she passed. She loved that smell.

It smelled of peace, and delving into another world with a good book, this was exactly what she needed.

So it came of great surprise when she heard the seat across from her being dragged across the tile floor. She looked up with a scowl, which was quickly replaced by a look of shock.

"Roger?"

"Hi Sarah, didn't think I would catch you here."

_Liar, the man came almost every day in hopes to bump into her, and finally he had found her._

"Yeah, what do you know!" Sarah rolled her eyes without even realizing it.

"Listen Sarah, I know you have every right to still be upset with me, what I did was lousy, but can't you recognize that it takes a man to admit when he's wrong?"

"Um, sure, what about it? Is that supposed to suddenly make me wanna go out with you again?"

"For starters yes! I've been miserable without you!"

Sarah pressed her lips together so that they formed a thin line.

"I'm sorry; I still don't see how that would effect me."

"Are you really saying you wouldn't consider it?"

"Roger, listen to what I'm going to say to you right now. I'm not interested now, or ever to get back with you. You put me through hell those short weeks we were together, and to be honest; I'm at a loss to understand why you're even here when apparently you had women crawling all over you while we were dating, why aren't you with them right now?"

Roger's face had gone pale, he definitely wasn't expecting such retaliation from her, he figured she'd be so lonely; she'd be on hands and knees ready to take him back.

"They're not you." Was all that he could answer.

Sarah looked up in shock, and before she could even think of a response, Roger had pushed himself across from her, and kissed her.

OoOo

Five rows down from where they were sitting, Jareth watched everything unfold, he could not hear what was happening, and he wasn't really sure what to make of it until he saw them kiss.

That was when he knew the time had come; he would not just stand there and watch any longer.

**So… What do you think Jareth is gonna do?**


	7. Discovery

**AN: LOL! I Love how almost all of you responded that Jareth wouldn't take crap from Roger and put him to shame, and of course; that is exactly what Jareth would do! …. In my mind anyway :o)**

"**DISCOVERY"**

His lips were cracked and dry as they crashed down on hers. He tasted of beer and buffalo sauce making her stomach churn violently, and that was when Sarah pushed him off of her.

Her mouth was already beginning to open with some insult when she saw Jerry striding over. She watched in awe as he picked up Roger so easily off the floor by the collar of his shirt and in the most frightening voice she had ever heard he said: "If you so much as even come near Sarah again, you will never live to see the light of day; is that clear?"

Roger looked as if he was about to wet his pants.

"You got it all wrong man! She threw herself at me! I was just trying to let her down gently and she wouldn't take no for answer, it's cool man, really!"

Sarah covered her mouth in shock at his words, she looked up at Roger, then up Jerry who looked as if he was close to killing Roger, and then the small group of people that were circling them, pointing and gasping at the spectacle.

Sarah opened her mouth as if to speak and then abruptly closed her mouth again, her mind trying to quickly figure out what to do in such a situation, but nothing was coming to her except for an overwhelming desire to flee.

"I can't do this."

She swiftly turned around and practically ran from the bookstore. At this point, the tears began to fall freely and she ran as if in a blur. She wasn't sure where she was going nor did she care, the point was to get away.

She made a swift left turn up the street and ran into a strong firm body.

"Oh! I'm sorry, excuse me.."

"Sarah?"

She suddenly looked up to find Jerry who in the short seconds managed to hold her firmly against him.

"Wait.. How did you?"

"It's not safe for you to be running around at this time of night" He quickly interrupted.

"Come, let's get you somewhere… " He had started to lead the way up the streets but he found that she was not following him. When he turned around to look at her, she was standing firmly where he had found her, with a look on her face he had not seen before.

He swallowed hard, knowing full well that what was to come would be complicated.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"What are you, and what do you want with me?"

_Maybe he could play this out after all._

"Sarah, do you hear yourself? Look you've had a really rough night, what you need is.."

"What I need is for you to tell me the truth. I know absolutely nothing about you Jerry, and I am no fool, I saw how you picked up Roger in that bookstore, that wasn't human, and the way you talked to him, it was so reminiscent of…"

He began to walk back towards her, realizing that he would probably be forced to tell her the truth and hope to high heaven that she wouldn't totally reject him again.

As he got closer, she unconsciously stepped back and she saw him flinch at the simple movement. She couldn't help it though, for the first time in a long while, Sarah felt scared.

"Please!" She suddenly put her hands up.

"Please, just.. Don't come any closer."

That was exactly what Jareth was avoiding, and yet it happened anyway, she feared him in a _bad _way and she was now going to tell him to get out of her life. He couldn't let that happen though, he had come too far and worked too hard to let history repeat itself, it was time to tell the truth.

"Sarah we need to talk but not here."

"Jerry, I'm not sure I'm comfortable going anywhere alone with you right now."

"Sarah, we have been alone before and I never once tried anything indecent with you, why would I suddenly start now?"

Sarah felt herself trembling slightly. "I don't know.. I just don't know, and I don't like that I don't know why I don't trust you when before… before it was all I wanted to do."

"Sarah.." He extended his hand towards her.

"I'm still that same man, just trust me and you will get your answer."

She looked at his hand, and then up at him. Why was she suddenly hit with this overwhelming sense of Déjà vu?

What was even scarier, why did she feel like all good reasoning escaped her in that moment?

Without even really realizing it, she extended her hand towards his and suddenly there was a burst of light that emanated all around them. She quickly latched herself on to him and encircled her arms around his neck for protection, closing her eyes tightly to guard herself from the bright light.

Jareth was elated at the intimacy of being so close to her, but they had arrived at their destination and he knew she would not be willingly clinging onto him in that way for very long.

"Open your eyes Sarah."

She looked around, not recognizing at all where they were.

"Where are we Jerry?"

"Sarah, My name is not Jerry, and you are now in the Underground."

OoOo

Roger woke up with the worst headache he had ever had.

"What a night! Maybe that 6th beer should've been my limit."

He stumbled and looked around; trying to find what was normally his small trashy apartment only to find that he was in some kind of maze that was occupied by dead trees, and a dark sky that promised nothing good.

His mouth opened up in shock and terror and he realized the severity of his situation. Where the hell was he? How did he even get here?

He stumbled about until he finally slumped up against the wall.  
"I'm dreaming, that's all, this is just some awful, alcohol induced dream. Yeah that's it! And when I wake up everything will be back to.."

"Allo"

"…Normal.." He looked down to see where the source of the greeting was coming from.

He looked around before looking back down at the worm.

"Did you just talk to me?"

"Aye, I said Allo."

"Wow.. I really must be dreaming."

"I assure you Sir, this is no dream; be quite hard to dream up the underground."

"The what? Where did you say I am?"

"The Underground."


	8. Disaster

**AN: So Sarah has been pretty calm and mellow for the most part up until this point, the ball finally drops and Jareth finds himself in over his… Just read and find out :o)**

"**DISASTER"**

There was glitter all around, the colors danced in the light of the room that they were in, and she watched in a dream-like manner as the man she knew as Jerry magically transform into Jareth the Goblin King. The majestic black leather outfit that fit him so snugly in all the right places, the crazy hair, all this time she had been fooled even though she had had her moments of doubt; she had been tricked.

It was then that everything that Sarah felt, that bubble of emotion; Anger, uncertainty, anxiety and god only knew what else, begin to push itself out of the bottle she had been trying to keep it all locked away finally burst.

She fearlessly walked up to him, cheeks red, and her eyes filled with absolute rage.  
"You mean to tell me that all this time you've been deceiving me into thinking that you were someone else? How could you? How dare you! Is this some sick, twisted plot for revenge? What in the world gives you the right to toy with my life? I want to get out of here right now! Send me home, I'm done!"

Jareth lifted his hands up as if showing he meant no harm. "Sarah, please listen to me; I really can explain all of this if you just calm down and.."

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She felt the tears blur her vision once again, she really didn't want to cry, not now but she was so angry, and frustrated at her current situation.  
"I'm so sick and tired of trying to be a good person to other people and always getting dumped on in the end, apparently from both humans and …whatever the hell it is that you are."

"Damn it Sarah, it's not like that at all!"

"NO? Oh wait.. I know, your going to tell me that you were going to eventually tell me but that the opportunity had not come up, but then Roger suddenly showed up and spoiled your plans."

"That is partly what happened, yes."

Sarah lifted her chin towards him, her fists at her side. "Send me home right now!"

Jareth gave her a long, pleading look.

He could get angry right back at her, and tell her how long he had been suffering and planning for an opportunity to be back in her life. How right now the look on her face, and the anger that he had clearly caused was breaking his heart into a million pieces, but he knew that talking to her with the way that she was at present would probably get him no where.

Jareth formed a crystal and before extending his arm out to her, his face scrunched up in a way as if trying to fight back tears. Sarah took notice of it right away and she felt her anger slightly dissipate.

"For what it's worth Sarah, I never meant for you to get hurt, that was the main reason why I didn't tell you who I really was, and I really was going to eventually when an opportunity arose where you wouldn't reject me again. My feelings for you have not changed despite the years that have passed, and having been with you as a friend only deepened my feelings more than before."

Sarah searched for a sign of falsehood in his eyes but found that he was being sincere, yet she knew that it still didn't change the situation. "You know what Jareth, that opportunity would've never come, because you failed to be honest with me from the start. You are no different than the last time I was here all those years ago, the tricks and the games are no way to win over anyone's heart. I thought you would've figured that out by now."

He couldn't listen anymore, he lifted his hand towards her and with a slight twist of his wrist, the crystal expanded towards Sarah and with a pop, she was gone.

She was gone…

The thought lingered and twisted his soul so painfully that he slumped on the ground and let out a cry of anguish. Once again, he had managed to ruin a chance to be with Sarah, and this time it seemed that it was a done deal.

There had to be a way to let out his …. That's right, he had brought the mortal fool to his labyrinth, maybe he would let out some steam after all.

**I Know this was short, but the next chapter is already in the works, stay tuned!**


	9. Coffee

**AN: And the moment you have all been waiting for, and the chapter isn't short, yay!**

**LOL, Condiotti, I swear that this character and the scene that follows has nothing to do with what happened to you, but I find the irony hilarious that I had this swimming around in my head before I got your PM. It's like my character and your life were momentarily linked.. Except you're cool! I lurve you!**

**Thanks you guys for your reviews, they make me smile :o)**

"**COFFEE"**

When Jareth found Roger, whatever had been in his stomach from the night before was now splattered all over the walls of the labyrinth. He watched as he was slumped over a rock with his head in his hands, apparently suffering from a bad headache; he was absolutely pitiful.

He wondered for a moment if following through with his plan to release frustration on him was even worth it, but at least it would allow him to forget… He suddenly approached Roger and the sounds of his boots hitting the ground made his head suddenly jerk up.

Roger tried to get up but the world began to spin violently as he had tried too fast. He ended up falling on the floor and looking up at Jareth in a pleading manner.

"Please man look, I'm sorry; I didn't know ok! I'll never go near Sarah again!"

Jareth nodded, his hands behind his back and he paced around Roger. "Good, because if I ever find out that you so much as even look her way…"

He suddenly bent down and grabbed Roger the by the collar and with a pop, they were instantly transported to the edge of a cliff where down below, it would've been a dream come true if it were the bog of stench, at least he had a chance of survival, no; this was miles upon miles of razor sharp jagged rocks.

Jareth had a firm grip on him but he moved him a bit so that Roger's feet dangled in the air, causing him to let out a high pitched squeal that had he not felt it come from himself, he never would've thought possible that he could produce such a sound.

"What was that?" Jareth asked.

Roger tried to grab hold of Jareth, desperately trying to move himself away from the edge.

"I promise, I swear! Just let me go home!" He sobbed.

Suddenly, Jareth's ears perked up as he heard the sound of a trickle, as far as he knew there weren't any springs or rivers nearby and as he tilted his head towards Roger's feet, he realized the source of the sound as he saw the puddle.

"Hmmmm… What would Sarah say now if she saw you in your current sate?"

"It it.. It doesn't matter! I'm never going to even look at her again, I swear, please! Just send me home!"

Jareth suddenly leaned close, and in his most menacing voice, he growled: "See that you keep your word!"

There was another pop and before Roger knew it, he was back at his trashy apartment.

OoOoO

_What have I done?_

Sarah had been asking herself over and over again.

After her anger had subsided and a few weeks had gone by, she realized that she had acted irrationally, and seeing things from his point of view; she understood why he was so reluctant in telling her right off the bat who he had been. As a matter of fact, if she was absolutely honest with herself, she wouldn't have given the time of day if he would have.

Even though there were certain aspects of Jareth that she was attracted to even at the young age of fifteen, she had still been incredibly intimidated by him, and she couldn't trust him then, he had taken her brother!

But the time she had spent with Jareth as Jerry had been amazing if only friendly. She missed him so much more than she could say. She understood now why he was careful to disclose too much information to her, but now that she knew, surely he would open up to her now, if only…  
There were times she wanted to call for him, tell him how she felt, but fear of receiving his vengeance after what she had said stopped her from it.

She would go down to underground beat and find herself looking around to see if maybe she would catch him walking in only to find that wishful thinking was… exactly that.

Sarah felt like she was losing her mind. All she could think, see, and hear was Jareth, she swore she heard his voice one day when she had been at her favorite bookstore only to turn around and find a mere middle aged man talking to his wife. It physically hurt her to think that things were really going to turn out this way and it was her fault.

She was getting ready to head down to Underground Beat, B-tribe was playing again, she remembered how much Jareth liked them and she was in the mood for their awesome fair trade-organic coffee.

As she got ready to head out the door, she found herself voicing aloud. "I wish you would be there." She breathed in loudly and shut the door behind her as she walked up the streets lit by the shops lights and passing cars.

The city was alive and bustling with the adrenaline that was the night life. Sarah couldn't really explain it, but she had a good feeling of things to come in the future. The cold night air hit her face, making her quicken her pace; that coffee was practically calling out to her by now.

She arrived and removed her scarf as she sat down at her usual table. The waitress came over barely making it to her before asking: "The usual?"

"You know it" She replied, she had learned that from…

She suddenly looked around, maybe he had come after all, she knew how much he liked B-tribe, but all she saw were the usual groups of people all huddled together and laughing and the occasional loner glued to their laptop.

Her coffee arrived and she sipped it slowly as she watched B-tribe come out on stage doing sound checks.

That was when she felt the chair next to her being pulled out.

The first thought that flashed into her mind was: "OMG, it's Roger, that idiot doesn't know how to take no for an answer!"

She turned around, her face already forming a scowl when she realized it wasn't Roger.

"Jareth?"

"Sarah" He nodded towards her.

She watched as he took a seat next to her. He was back to his normal "Jerry" attire with the exception that his hair was spiked, god he looked glorious.

There was so much she wanted to say but where would she even start? Not to mention that in a few minutes, music was going to be blaring and despite yelling to one another, conversation would be futile.

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say.. She wasn't really sure, and she abruptly closed it again. She could feel herself blushing furiously as she looked at her coffee for a distraction.

She looked up at him again, the words "I'm sorry" getting ready to leave her mouth, when he suddenly put his hand up towards her. "Don't, please; can we just forget about what happened?"

Sarah contemplated him for a moment before nodding in agreement. Still, it couldn't be so simple, things never were.

"However.." He continued.

"We have much to talk about."

She nodded her head, "I agree.. I .."

Suddenly the waitress came bouncing up to the table, shaking her head in time with the tuning scales the musicians up on stage were playing.

"Jer! How have you been, we've missed you!"

"I'm better than ever." He gave Sarah a direct stare.

"The usual?"

He smirked at her. "You know it."

"Dig it!"

Jareth leaned closer to Sarah, the smell of her perfume instantly hitting his senses and making him swoon slightly.

"I'm sorry Sarah, you were saying?"

"I really want to talk to.." One of the amplifiers screeched loudly and both Sarah and Jareth scrunched up their faces and covered their ears at the noise.

"Sorry folks, still trying to tune here." One of the musicians said.

"Damn it to hell!" Sarah said in a huff and stood up. She grabbed Jareth by the hand and pulled him out of his seat, leading him out of the café and into the entrance where there wasn't as much noise.

"Jareth, there's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to know on your end." She looked around. "Obviously, this probably isn't the best time or place to do it."

"I understand Sarah, shall we find a more appropriate place?"

"Sure but.. your going to miss B-tribe, do you want to wait till after?"

Jareth gave her smile that made her heart skip a beat. "B-tribe can wait; the discussion between us is more important right now.

Jareth took her hand and led her out onto the streets. Once they were in a place where no one was around, he pulled Sarah close. "Are you ready to go to the real underground?"

Sarah looked up at him and smiled: "Absolutely!"

With a pop, they were gone.


	10. Underground

**AN: It's been busy for me lately, plus I had a medical scare last week and haven't **

**Really had the inclination to write, but a trip to the beach this weekend cleared that up and thus we have another chapter.**

**Here is a fluff chapter to make up for the wait, it's short but the next chapter will actually have some dialogue. ENJOY!**

"**UNDERGROUND"**

Sarah was expecting maybe to end up in some quiet room somewhere within the castle. The drawing room perhaps, or the sitting room, maybe even the library but she was totally unprepared for where Jareth had led her, and she found that she could not suppress a gasp of shock and surprise.

Even though it was night time, the moon's reflection in the serene lake illuminated the area around them. All was silent around for the most part but she could hear the distinct trickle of a waterfall somewhere off in the distance.

They had landed on a hill clearing where they were surrounded by trees and flowers of all shapes, colors and sizes. As the wind rustled their petals, they gave off the sweetest fragrance Sarah had ever encountered.

Still grasping each other, Jareth's hand began to make small delicate circles against Sarah's back. It was then that she realized just how close they were and she had no desire to part from his embrace. Jareth took a step forward and she began reciprocating the movement on his back as well.

The shock of feeling Sarah's delicate touch against him caused a low moan to escape, and he found that he could not stop looking into her eyes. Even though the whole purpose of bringing here down was to talk, he had no desire to speak for fear that the moment would be ruined. Instead, he allowed his one hand to move from Sarah's back and slowly began to caress Sarah's face. Her cheeks, her eyes, and lastly her lips.

It was her turn to let out a slight moan at how electrifying these simple touches were.

He suddenly took his other hand from her back and held her face in his hands looking deep into her eyes and there she saw everything.

He wanted her, the desire was written clearly on his face. How was it possible that this man, this beastly Goblin king had the power to make her melt just by looking at her? Did she really ever tell him that he had no power over her? What a load of crap that was!

Her stomach somersaulted as she saw him close his eyes and his head incline slightly.

When his lips lightly touched hers it was as if someone had ignited a fire in her. He obviously realized this as his kisses went from gentle, to ardent and demanding. His tongue sought hers and they both groaned as they met and melded together, she had never in her life had a kiss this amazing.

Somehow they ended up lying on the grass, Jareth continuing the assault on her lips and neck as she ran her hands through his silky hair.  
When they parted, she looked up at him, remembering how badly she had been wanting this moment and realizing that this was not enough, she wanted more, much more, but Sarah also knew that they needed time.

She suddenly grabbed Jareth and rolled him over so that he was on the ground and she was above. Sarah laughed playfully at his reaction and before Jareth could say anything, she began her assault on his lips and neck.

_Is this really happening?_

Jareth wondered as Sarah placed gentle kisses around his adam's apple. So many years of wanting, waiting, and watching and she was finally here, having her way with him under the moonlit woods of the underground.

Dream, reality, it didn't matter; Jareth was going to draw out this night as long as possible.


	11. Decisions

**AN: I was in a meeting this morning, "Projects; blah, blah, blah, Decisions! Blah, blah,…. It all sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher and I could only nod. "Yes Sir, I'll get right on it."**

Somehow this all formed in my head, and one of these days my daydreaming is gonna bite me in the butt but.. oh well... 

"**DECISIONS"**

Their kisses were so heated and she was so enraptured with the softness of Jareth's lips, the gentle pressure of his tongue and how it made her body tingle with anticipation, that she didn't even notice that they had managed to leave that nice hill and were now in his bedroom. It was when she momentarily looked up; gasping for breath that she realized it.

She suddenly turned away from him.

"Jareth, where are we?"

"My chambers love." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"Jareth, not that I haven't loved every minute of this, but don't you think we're moving things a bit too quickly?"

Jareth suddenly stopped his slow movement on her cheeks. His face growing angry at her comment, but before he could say anything she moved closer to him.  
"You brought me here to talk and now we're going to do something so intimate, I don't want this to be a "It just happened" Deal, I want to do it because we both understand that there will never be anyone else. This .. This is what will seal the pact between us, the ultimate show of love. Can you understand that?

Sarah wasn't expecting for him to suddenly turn away, angrier than he had been before.

"You mean to say that you can't tell already? Do you realize how many years I have waited to finally have you? I could've had anyone, tried to move on with someone else, but I waited because I never stopped loving you, and I held on to the small scrap of faith that we would somehow have a second chance!"

"I'm supposed to be flattered by that Jareth? You can't just expect me to jump into bed with you!"

Jareth turned, his back towards her, he folded his arms. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Sarah felt a pain her chest, but she would not cry, hadn't she already cried enough in the past? "If you feel that way, and the only reason you wanted me was to get me into your bed, then yes; take me home this instant."

He turned slowly to face her, this time it was not anger, but a look of pain written clearly all over his face.

"Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying Sarah?  
I'm in love with you.. It can only be you. Sarah.." He walked back towards her.

"Move in with me, Marry me Sarah, be my Queen. I have waited so long already; it physically hurts me when you are not around. I want with be with you"

He kissed her cheek and then her mouth and looked deep into her eyes. "I want to be inside you. Totally and completely connected with you, I'm sorry if it seems rushed."

"I.. Jareth.. I need time. I need to think about this."

Jareth sighed loudly and patted her arm softly. "I understand, it's a lot to ask for. I will give you time to think."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank Jareth, thank you for understanding."

**Don't worry kid's more to come, I had to make this chapter short, it's been a crazy week!**


	12. Brutal Week

**AN: So this story is going to have about two more chapters. It's actually gone on longer than I intended it to and I'm afraid of losing the meaning that I had originally planned out.**

**At the poetry place the other night, there was a guy who came up on stage and uh.. let's just say, he inspired bits of this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who either added this on to their favorites, alerts, and even those who just linger from time to time. You guys are awesome! **

"**BRUTAL WEEK"**

It was poetry night and Sarah sat at the table with her usual cup of coffee; she was alone.

As a matter of fact, she had not heard or seen Jareth for about a week now, and she was starting to wonder if he had taken their last meeting as a form of rejection yet again and decided to finally forget about her once and for all.

That pain in her chest was constantly there now. She was tired of always feeling the pain that refused to go away, she needed some kind of closure at this point, anything! It was killing her that she had not heard a thing.

There was this theatre dude up on stage. He had gone up a couple times before to recite and Sarah thought he wrote pretty well but the way he spoke and presented his work was a bit over the top in her opinion. He was no doubt good but not that good that he felt the need to praise himself every time he went up there.

She rolled her eyes as he tried to act out the pain he was describing in the poem. She suddenly was overcome with as strong desire to ball something up and aim it right in his face. That would show him to be such a stuck up show off!

She took a sip of her coffee and smirked at the thought, but suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around in the back, not really sure what she was expecting got see when she saw the wild strands of hair, and the piercing eyes looking back at her. He was sitting by himself, his hands folded under his chin. He had not been looking at the guy up on stage but at her, and when their eyes met, he still did not blink or make any movement at all.

She wasn't really sure what it meant, but without giving it a second thought, she found herself getting up from the table and making her way towards him. She took a seat next to him and set her coffee down, he still made no move except for his eyes that never left her face. She looked him over once, and jerked her eyes abruptly back to the table.

She opened and closed her hand on the table nervously and swallowed hard as she braved another look at him. "I miss you." She finally managed to say.

He in turn could only look at her. He stayed starring deeply at her and for a moment, she thought he wasn't going to respond. Suddenly he moved his hands away from under his chin and over to the top of the table and exhaled loudly.

"This past week has been brutal, but I felt I needed to give you some space; especially after what I did."

"About that Jareth, I.."

He reached over and held her hand, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Don't… You don't have to say anything. I know it was terrible of me to put you on the spot like that, it wasn't fair to you, but I hope that you understand as King of the underground I am not accustomed to have things denied from me."  
He saw the change in Sarah's face and immediate spoke up again. "I will wait however long it takes because you are worth so much more than you could possibly fathom Sarah. I only hope that you can have patience with my temper."

Sarah gave him a genuine smile. "Only if you promise that you'll be patient with mine."

"Come, come Sarah, you have always been an absolute angel."

"Now you're just trying to butter me up. The truth is, I know I'm not always easy to get along with either, you know how stubborn I can be, but I'm willing to bet that in some shrewd way, you actually like it."

For the first time tonight Jareth let out a genuine laugh and Sarah couldn't help but smile.

They continued holding each others hands over the table as the theatre guy practically acted out these sonnets he wrote.

When he was finally done, Jareth rolled his eyes in response. "Thank God! I thought he'd never shut up!"

Sarah laughed and looked up at him in surprise. "I thought I was the only one who felt that way."

"The man is obviously obsessed with himself, the sonnets he recites week after week is a declaration of how wonderful he thinks he is, who the hell cares? His writing is good enough but his arrogance fades anything else out."

"A king speak badly about arrogance? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Jareth gave her a playful look. "My dear Sarah.."

That look he was giving her made her want to just melt on the spot. She knew they had just spoken about waiting, and taking their time, but she was seriously starting to question what she had done at this point.

"I am many things Sarah, but I will never claim to be more than I truly am, which is more than I can say for Mr.'I'm so wonderful' "

"Well, let's leave Mr. Wonderful to himself. I think I've had all the poetry I can handle for one night how about you Jareth?"

"I could handle anything so long as it's with you Sarah. Don't tell me you're calling it a night so soon."

"I said I was done with the poetry portion, I didn't say anything about calling it a night, how bout you walk me home."

Jareth gave her a warm smile and offered his arm. "It would be my pleasure."


	13. Building

**AN: This chapter is going to give more emphasis on Jareth's duties as king and the underground. **

** I do not own flying fish merlot although.. I wish I did. For anyone out there who enjoys fine wine give it a try, it's pretty amazing stuff.**

"**BUILDING"**

Weeks became months as Sarah and Jareth had been seeing each other. They'd go to concerts, and nice restaurants, but they always went back to that hole in the wall coffee place that they had come to love.

There was something about the atmosphere that was so Jareth, it was no wonder that she liked the place so much. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she probably subconsciously associated that place with him the moment she had set foot in the establishment for the first time.

Jareth had been different than any of the other men she had dated in the sense that she always knew where stood with him. In the time they had been together, she realized that he had always been honest with her, and he never backed down on the fact that if they were to marry, he would make her Queen; that desire never changed with him, but unlike his previous proclamations of living underground all of the time, she saw as time passed that he seemed more willing to compromise.

Sarah was to meet Jareth at the wine bar Friday evening for cocktails and appetizers. She was wearing a beautiful royal blue sleeveless dress and a cute pair of silver sandals, she had a matching silver handbag and wore the white gold ring with the gigantic blue sapphire Jareth had gotten her for their 2 month anniversary.

5 minutes became, 10, and by the time 15 minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of Jareth; she began to worry.

Jareth was never late.

"Another Pinot Grigio Madam?" Asked the waiter.

Sarah was about to open her mouth to respond when Jareth suddenly came up from behind her.

"Yes, and a glass of flying fish merlot for me; also bring a plate of the fruit and cheese sampler"  
Jareth whipped out his credit card and handed it to the waiter. "Put it on my tab."

Jareth turned to face her with an apologetic look on his face.  
"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting my dear, trouble came up and I had to meet with some dignitaries, it was unavoidable and took longer than I had anticipated."

Sarah raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Flying fish merlot Jareth?"

"What? It's your fault I'm fond of it now. I wish you had not been so persistent in trying to prove that Americans actually are capable of making decent wine."

"Jareth, good wine makers are found all over the world, it doesn't matter where you come from. I'm sure climate and experience are a huge factor but flying fish is a fine example of what…"

"A group of hippies are capable of dishing out?" Jareth finished for her.

"Umm.. I wasn't going to phrase it like that but yeah, and anyway, most of the stuff you seem to like comes from these so called hippies. Underground beat has hippie written all over it."

"I only like it because you like it Sarah."

"And I only like it, because it reminds me of you Jareth."

The waiter came back at that moment and brought them their drinks, and food. Jareth raised his glass to Sarah.

"Here's to hippies."

Sarah smiled and lifted her glass.

"To hippies!"

The glasses clinked and they whirled the wine around, appreciating the color and smell before taking a sip.

Jareth sighed loudly. "I must take a couple of cases with me back to the castle, this is superb."

"Well, you can do that later, after we finish here there's a place I want to take you."

"Oh? And where is this place you want to take me to?"

"It's a surprise." She responded with a sly smile on her face."

Once they were done, they held hands as they walked leisurely down the street. Ultimately they ended up in a beautifully decorated shop where the bell chimed as they walked through the front door.

All around there was jewelry of every kind; watches, pendants, earings, but Jareth noticed that she was not walked towards these things, instead she walked over to the lady and kindly asked: "Can I see your selection of male rings please?"

It was Jareth who now raised the questioning eyebrow at her, but she held up her hand before he could say anything.

"You will see where I'm going with this momentarily."

The lady came out with a wide variety of rings. Big bulky one's, to fine and sleek.

Once Sarah found one that screamed Jareth, she had it fitted for his size and made arrangements to come back a week's time to pick it up.

Once they left the shop, Jareth looked at his beautiful Sarah who was practically glowing with happiness.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about back there?"

"You mean, you haven't figured it out yet?"

He looked contemplative for a moment and gave her a genuine smile.

"I rather hear it from you."

She stopped suddenly and looked up to face him, her face suddenly serious.  
"This is my way of saying I'm ready to marry you; I want to be your bride Jareth."

Without warning, Jareth picked her up and swung her around in his arms, a squeal of delight emerging from Sarah as he did so.

"Sarah." Jareth said as he put her back down on solid ground. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

"We're not done yet though, there's something else I want to show you."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Sarah dragged him along by the hand until they came to what looked to be a condominium complex that had been recently built. The grass and outdoor décor was beautifully manicured and tended to. Sarah entered a code and they were given access to the building which had hardwood floors that were brilliant in its shine. There was a small sitting are in the corner with floral art tastefully placed about the room. Jareth looked further down a hall and saw that there was a door that led to the post area, and then another door that led to the fitness facilities. 

Sarah however, led him to towards the elevators.

As the elevator doors closed slowly, the last thing that could be seen was the smirk in both Sarah and Jareth's faces.

When the elevator doors finally re-opened on the eight floor, Jareth's hair was much messier than usual and the touch of red lipstick did wonders for his pale complexion, if maybe a bit smudged. Sarah tried to discreetly fix her dress while wiping the excess saliva off her lips as an older couple were waiting to enter the elevator while giving them odd looks. Sarah cleared her throat and began talking about the décor in the building as if nothing had happened. Jareth couldn't suppress a smirk.

Suddenly they came to a door which she unlocked. She smiled up at him before stepping into the contemporary furnished apartment.

"It's no castle but umm.. I think it'll be alright for the times we're in the above-ground."

"Sarah.." Jareth said as he looked around the place. "This is amazing, but.. It must've been extraordinarily expensive!"

"It's the least I could do since you were willing to spend time away from the underground."

Jareth carefully placed his hands around Sarah's waist and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Aboveground or underground, home is wherever you are Sarah; you are my life, my love, my everything."


	14. Underground Wedding

**AN: And so we have our finale.**

**Thanks again for all of your reviews, be sure to check out my other J&S stories.**

"**UNDERGROUND WEDDING"**

"Are you really going to put even more hairspray on?"

Jareth turned around and gave the waitress a once-over look before going back to the mirror and spraying his hair again.

"When you offered to help, I didn't think it came with nagging and personal grooming opinions."

The waitress sighed in an exaggerative manner and folded her arms across her chest.

"How can you possibly be as calm as you appear? This is your wedding for crying out loud!"

"Yes, I've figured as much." Jareth replied dryly.

"Yeah umm.. I'm gonna go see if Sarah needs help."

The waitress stomped off out of the small manager's office and went past the band that was performing sound checks. They were all wearing matching white shirts but they each seemed to take the liberty to write what they were in magic markers along with drawings and what appeared to be the signature of others.  
The lead singer had in big black letters in the front of his shirt that read: "THE ROCK'N WEDDING SINGER" and on his back were words like "Johnny P digs my awesome voice" and "Bowie moves my soul"

The waitress eventually ended up in the restroom that had been scrubbed and disinfected clean just for the occasion. Sarah was apparently putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she walked in.

"J is being a real drag, and yet he seems so calm and collected." The waitress complained.

Sarah smiled and went back to her makeup, "Don't let him fool you, if he snapped at you then that means he probably is nervous. I guess it can't be helped; part of the reason why we decided to have our wedding here was so that it would be more laid back and unconventional, I guess it's a big deal no matter what the scenario."

"Well, you seem to be doing alright Sarah."

"I'm a wreck, I haven't eaten all day, and I keep trying to think of cute fluffy animals in order to calm my racing heart."

"I have to say, I love your dress, I've never seen anything like it."

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and silently agreed that Jareth had done an excellent job at choosing the soft beige dress that shimmered blue when the light hit the beaded flowers.

Giving herself one last satisfied look in the mirror, she gave a genuine smile:

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

OoOoO

The wedding had been _different _ to say the least.

Harry, the lead singer of B-tribe performed the ceremony, and the band had began to play full blast when Jareth grabbed Sarah forcefully into his arms and kissed her breathless.  
They had cleared out a few tables for them to have a dance area. While they danced, other people who happened to be there were following their lead by dancing too.

Sarah sighed loudly as Jareth held her tightly in his arms. The song that was playing was in a language that Sarah was not familiar with but as he mouthed the words softly; never once taking his eyes off her, she didn't care that she didn't understand. The intensity in his stare was enough of a lovers message in her mind.

"I'm so incredibly happy" Sarah murmed.

"As am I " Jareth replied softly.

"I must say, I was a bit reluctant about having our wedding here."

Sarah laughed softly, "But this is where we first met after so many years, it has incredible sentimental value."

Jareth nodded "However, I figured you'd want a big white wedding packed full of family and friends in some posh island complete with caviar on mini toast and champagne."

Sarah looked up at him disbelievingly. "Since when have I come off as that type of girl?"

Jareth gave her that sexy smile that always made her melt as he spun her around. "You never have, but I love to see your cheeks flush, and your eyes take on that beautiful glow whenever I say something unexpected."

Jareth leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before spinning her around again. "I love you Sarah, my wife. I honestly don't even want to think about a time when I didn't"

"I love you too Jareth." She lowered her head against Jareth's chest and breathed in his spicy scent, this would be the beginning of their wonderful life together.

OoOoO

Sarah ran down the streets in a hurry, she knew it was a bad idea to make a "quick" run at her favorite accessory store, and time had slipped away at such an alarming rate.

As she made her way to her usual table, she spotted Jareth's wild hair right away, and as she got closer, she watched him smirk into his double shot.

Breathing heavily, she sat down next to him.

"You're late, ah; and I already know why. Don't you have an entire closet filled with accessories my dear?" He said as he looked at the many bags she towed underneath the table.

"Yeah, in the castle, but not in our apartment, it's such a drag to have to go here and there to get novelty items my dear."

He smirked at her, she always came up with such colorful excuses, he knew she was a hopeless shopaholic.

"What did I miss?" She asked looking at the person who was currently on stage.

"Not much, the poets tonight are rather dreadful. It must be hidden meaning night or something because I haven't a clue what these people are trying to get at"

A playful smile tug at Sarah's lips as she looked over at him. He stared deeply into her eyes and knew right away when it meant.

"Now?" He said, as if reading her mind.

"You said it was boring tonight anyway."

"True, but I'm quite comfortable in my chair, I think a little persuasion is in order."

She leaned over and whispered something into his ear and his eyes grew wide. He hastily got up out of his seat, almost knocking it over.  
He took her hand and lifted her up and led her out of the establishment. "Why did you not say so earlier my dear, we must leave at once!"

The waitress looked over at them and smiled to herself already knowing what had happened as it was a common occurrence between the couple.

She looked over at the table where they had been seated and reflected on how everything had started, sitting at different tables yet she had always known from the start that it had always been because of Sarah, and her gut feeling was finally confirmed that one night when they were finally sitting together in the same table. It had not been a fairy tale ending, but nevertheless, she was glad they had found their happily ever after.

FIN


End file.
